


Mr. Blue Sky

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: Sky has been working on the surface for awhile now. As much as he has had fun working there he has greatly missed Skyloft and his Loftwing. He is excited when he is able to fly his Loftwing again, but something always happens doesnt it?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Mr. Blue Sky

It’s a beautiful day today; with the clouds as fluffy as cotton, the temperature nice and brisk. Smiling, I awaken to the nice autumn air and the smell of home surrounding me. Although I've been staying at the Academy for the past few days, I realize a bit late that I must’ve dozed off before arriving there, nestled against a tree with my sailcloth wrapped around me tight. Stretching, I rub my eyes, greeted by passersby on their way to work. My smile turns into an all out grin, and I stand up to look around. This town is so welcoming, filled with kind faces and overall the nicest people. I've really missed this.

It's been too long since I've been here. A lot of my time lately has been spent building our home on the surface, mainly accompanied by friends Groose and Zelda. Fun yet tiring work, I know it must be done. The reason for my long awaited visit here is to help the townsfolk prepare for the move actually. Many months in the making, the Surface is almost ready. We've come a long way, and I'm so excited. So much dedication has been put into this, including ruining my already terrible sleep schedule; which has not been easy for me. While it would seem like this is a chance for a break, I've been as busy as ever. What little time I have free is used for catching up with friends and restocking supplies. I have no big problem with that, but that means I barely have time to fly my Loftwing, Red. 

My loftwing, my soulmate. The half of each other's pair. I feel like I've known how to fly him for as long as I can remember. It tears me up inside to be apart for so long. It sucks. Hopefully when this is all over I'll have plenty of time to fly with him again. I have made so many memories with this bird, whether good or bad, they've only made me stronger. 

I remember when my adventure started not too long ago; and how before my only worries were Groose and that Wing Ceremony. How Zelda was the one reenacting the role of the Goddess (what a sick joke that was) and how that tornado came out of nowhere. That was so long ago... everyones changed so much since then. For one I finally worked up the courage to ask Zelds out, and Groose now is one of the nicest people I've ever met. I can say for a fact that they are the best company I could’ve ever asked for. Spending time with them is something I wouldn't give up for the world.

Thinking about Zelda, my hold on the Sailcloth tightens. I never was able to say goodbye to her before I left; we were both too caught up in our own things. I know it's not too important but I get a nagging feeling something's in the air. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It has been an awfully smooth ride so far. I wouldn't worry too much about it. 

"Link."

I snap out of my thoughts to see headmaster Gaepora walking towards me. His eyebrows stern as ever, I'm immediately reminded of when I never used to know what he was thinking. It took me years to realize that he stands differently depending on his mood and well; it's definitely helped with that. Judging by his current stance and posture, today it seems like he's had a good day today. I mentally pat myself on the back when he proves me right once again, smiling slightly as his loftwing lands next to him.

“Good morning Headmaster!"

“Morning Link. Did you decide to sleep outside again? How are you faring this fine day? I see we're just about ready for the move.”

“Well, yes. After three days, if all goes according to plan we’ll make it to the Surface by sundown. All we have to do is double check everything then we’ll be good to go. I’m doing well, you?”

“I am good, considering the circumstances. Hey Link, why don't you take the day off? We can take care of the stuff.” 

"Wh-what? Are you sure? But-"

"If you keep this schedule up you'll just work yourself to death. Please. There's not much more to be done, you said it yourself. Well call you if we need you, ok?"

I stare at the professor for a moment, unsure of what to say. While he is right, I still don't want to admit it. We lock eyes for a second and I waver slightly.

"Okay."

"See you later Link. I'm headed to the Bazaar, do you want anything?" 

I shake my head and turn in the opposite direction of him, already knowing where I am headed. The streets are completely littered with everyone's belongings. Walking around the house area, it all finally sets in. Having spent all my life here it's weird to think we're going to live somewhere new. I lose track of time, my brain filled with millions of thoughts - only interrupted by a sudden wave of hunger. Guilt rises within me, and I decide to swing by the academy for something to eat before heading out. On my way to the cafeteria I am greeted by Pipit and Fledge. I wave them off though before they start a conversation, realizing that I feel like being alone right now.

Entering the building, another rush of hunger goes through me. I can smell the nice aroma of fresh baked bread all the way across the academy. Ignoring my hunger just a bit longer; I walk through the halls at an extremely slow pace, not ready to leave it all behind. 

All the rooms are almost completely cleared out now and it sucks to think about what this means. I know we can still come back up here anytime, but… it's not the same. I grew up here, lived in this building since I was seven. I remember the move here so well. That was so long ago, almost 12 years ago! I can't believe it. I can feel my eyes blurring and I take that as a sign to go eat. 

Walking down the steps with increasing speed, I can feel my sailcloth fluttering behind me. A smile breaks onto my face as I enter the room. Along with the bread I smelled earlier, there's a nice array of fruits and cereals. Nodding to the kitchen lady on my way past, I walk up to the wondrous food laid out before me. Picking up a piece of bread and a bowl of fruits, I say my thanks to her and she responds in a polite smile. I wonder if she is as excited about the move as everyone else? Most people here are ecstatic for the change in scenery, but it would make sense if she feels differently. She has lived here all her life, barely having even left Skyloft before. I finish my food in a blurr, and set the dishes in the sink before heading off. Shrugging off my thoughts I say a small goodbye. There's nothing I can really do about it really. I hope she's doing ok!

As I noticed before, it really is a wonderful day. Right when I leave the Academy a gust of wind blows by, sending my hair into my face. Laughing, I twirl around excitedly. You don't know how much I've been missing this. My mood has changed since I ate, that's for sure. Checking that I have Zelda's harp and a few other supplies I deemed handy, I set off towards a diving platform. Strumming a few strings on the harp idly as I walk, I look around at the colourful Loftwing's circling around. Spotting a crimson one in the distance, I make it to a platform and without a second thought I jump off. Whistling loudly; I look up to see my Loftwing making a beeline towards me, the wind whipping wildly around us. 

I land atop my bird and in a fwoosh we are sent rocketing upwards. Laughing, I hug Red, earning a soft coo in return. Petting their feathers, we keep flying upwards until Skyloft is a mere blip in the distance. I have missed this so much; the fresh, clear air. The blue skies and gray clouds. Tearing through the sky, my sailcloth billowing behind me. I look around happily, getting caught up in my thoughts once again. It's likely that I will be extremely busy when we get back, huh? That's not a bad thing I guess but...

"I'm really gonna miss this, aren't I?"

Fwoosh. I hear a loud blast and Red squawks in warning. A few seconds later, something bright flashes past my face and I swerve out of the way right before it makes its mark. Moving my head around scared I look for where that thing came from. I see a figure in the distance but before I can make it out clearly, it shoots another ball of light towards us. Last time I checked the sky was safe! What's going on? I dodge the fireball again and try to get a clear view of what the attacker was. I squint my eyes, seeing only a shadowy figure. Urging Red forwards, the thing shoots more fireballs at us, then-

"RED GO!" I can barely hear my voice over the rushing winds. My pulse quickens and I cry out in fear. Among the fireballs was a silver arrow, shooting towards us at the speed of light. 

It's too late.

Red squawk's in surprise as the fireballs and arrow hit their mark, knocking me off of my precious Loftwing. The colour drains from my face and I scream out in pain at the scorching hot burns. Falling, falling, falling - my Loftwing is falling further away from me. I can feel my eyes watering and I look down. What's happening? What was the attacker? Tears flood my face, as the wind practically screams into my ear. I pray everything is going to be ok. I pray to Hylia that I am going to be ok. As if on command, a portal opens up under me. Its swirling purple and blacks are hynotizing but I have no time to stare at it now. My pulse quickens once again, and I look around. Whatever happens, I am going to be alright. We are going to be alright. I am hit with a wave of nausea and everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaxing Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to comment and kudos if it just so happens to interest you to do so! Thanks!


End file.
